Gender Confusion: The New Recruit
by Longing for Fictionland
Summary: Luna only thought she was normal, now she's a real superhero, complete with superpowers and a love interest! But how can she possibly get the man when she's posing as a boy? And how can she possibly hide the fact she's a girl from her hot, male roommate?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: OC, Kurt/OC pairing. (Plus it may be a little OOC)**

**Disclaimer: I own… (Surrounded by lawyers)… Luna Davis, nothing more, nothing less.**

**A/N: My first shot at X-men fanfiction, don't be nice.**

It was a peaceful summer day at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. This in itself should be enough to make one scratch one's head in confusion, for how is it possible to have a peaceful day in a mansion with many breakable, expensive things and about 100 teenagers? Not your normal hormone crazed teenagers, no these were hormone crazed teenagers, with powers that would make a grown man run in terror.

So, as you can see, a peaceful day with no explosions, fires, or unexplained disappearances is virtually impossible.

But virtually impossible and impossible are two different things, so yes it was a quiet, peaceful day at the Xavier Institute. This was mostly due to the fact that about 85 out of the 100 teenagers normally at the mansion were away with their families for their three month summer vacation. The only X-men that stayed behind were Rouge, Kurt, and Logon, so let's hope things stay peaceful…

---------------

"_New mutant signature detected in Georgia, identity confirmed, Luna Davis, class four mutant. Mutations: Water Manipulation, prehensile tail, fangs, superior agility."_

A picture appeared on Cerebro's screen, a girl, about 13-14 years old, with black hair that curled wildly front and blue-green eyes. She was pale, maybe a little too pale, with a short, slightly round build but not fat. Her face was heart-shaped with a spray of copper freckles across the tops of her cheeks. Her tail was the same blue-green color as her eyes, with a fish-tail end.

Professor Xavier sighed and pressed his palms to his temples. He wanted to get this girl to the Institute, he had a strong feeling Magneto would be after her when he learned of her existence, but he was faced with a problem. He had no rooms she could stay in. The female population at the mansion had skyrocketed over the last few months, leaving every girl with a roommate and no empty rooms. He didn't want to have her share a room with one of the boys, because all the boys at the mansion were, well, teenage boys. They were responsible, most of them, but they were still boys.

Professor Xavier sighed again and decided to make the call anyway, if she accepted, she could temporarily stay in one of the students who were at home's room.

------------------

Luna Davis sat in her living room nervously twirling her new appendage nervously. Her parents were both pacing in front of the couch where she sat; apparently thinking if they walked the answers would jump out of the carpet. Last night had been a confusing night for them all. Luna had awoken around two in the morning screaming in agony. Her teeth and the small of her back, right above her buttocks, had been on fire. White hot flames of pure agony had swept through her for what seemed to her to be days, but in truth had been about four hours. When the pain had finally subsided, her top canines had grown to about and inch long, and just above her buttocks, there now was a blue-green tail, about four feet long, tipped with what looked like a fishes tail.

Earlier that morning they had gotten a call from a man named Charles Xavier, who ran a school for kids like her, he had called them mutants. He was coming over later today to discuss her possibly going to live at the Institute. Luna wasn't sure about going though. She didn't have any real powers did she? Just a tail and some big teeth. Plus it just had a kind of weird, scary ring about it _the Institute_, it sounded like the name of a horror movie, or maybe she just watched one too many and it was starting to get to her.

"Mom, Dad?" Luna asked, her voice horse from hours of screaming, "Are yall really gonna ship me off to a school in New York?"

Her mom and dad exchanged nervous glances and paused in their pacing. Her dad was the one who spoke up "Sweetie, they'll be able tah help ya there better than we can help ya here."

"Help me with what? I sprouted a tail and mah teeth grew, that's it, right?"

Her mom spoke this time, "Ya don't remember? Honey, lass night while you were screamen' water was flyin' everywhere, we think it was you who was making it fly, 'cause you were in so much pain."

Luna sat, wide eyed. Had she actually made the water move with her mind? "Hey, Mom, can ya get me a glass a water, please?" Her mom nodded and went to get some from the sink. She sat it down on the coffee table and Luna focused on it. She raised her hand up like she was summoning the water from the glass into her hand, and it came. Luna's parents watched, fascinated as their daughter made the water shape itself into a cube, a circle, a triangle, a heart, then she made it circle her hand in a ribbon, she heated it up, froze in, made it into snow, and she was about to try and make it evaporate when the doorbell rang…

_To be continued…_

A/N: So how was it? I'll try and update ASAP, but only if people want me too, so please review, they give my tired fingers the energy to write on! =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! New chapter! Luna is going to the institute, but where will she stay?

Disclaimer: I own Luna Davis, not the X-men

**Professor Xavier POV**

I hung up the phone and told Logan to prepare the Blackbird. We needed to get down there quickly, the poor girl was screaming in agony, and I could barely hear her parents over the commotion. They told me her teeth and lower back were hurting her, and that there was water, boiling hot water, flying all around the room.

"_The Blackbird's prepped and ready, Charles, and tell me again why we have to go get this one in person?"_

"_Because Logan, we need to discuss some boarding options with her."_

"_We outta rooms?"_

"Yes," I answered as I rolled into the hanger. "All the female students have roommates".

"What about the boys?"

"Pardon me?"

Logan rolled his eyes and said it again, as if speaking to a child, "What… about… the … boys?"

"Logan you know why I can't do that, these are teenagers were talking about," I said firmly. Although the thought had popped into my head a few times; maybe Jamie, he was only 12, right?

"What about Scott?"

"No, that would only serve to make Jean angry with me and the new girl."

"…Chicks"

"Logan, please refrain from using such a degrading term to describe the female population, remember when you called Ororo a 'chick'"

He grimaced and turned to board the Blackbird, I followed, chuckling. Ororo had not taken kindly to the phrase, and what she had done to his motorcycle gave the term 'weather beaten' a new definition.

---------------------

**Luna POV**

_DING-DONG_

The sound of the doorbell sounded like a gunshot in the still morning air. I jumped about a foot in the air, losing my focus and dropping the boiling hot water on my outstretched left hand. I gave a loud squeak-like sound which, in retrospect, sounded really stupid. I ran to the kitchen sink and poured cold water over the burn and grabbed some ice from the freezer, I put it in a zip-lock bag and held it on the burn with my good hand. When I got back in the living room a bald man in a wheelchair was in the middle of the room, my parents were on the couch, and a large, wolfish man was leaning the wall near the front door. It was the bald man who spoke first.

"Hello Luna, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and as you may know I run a school for gifted children. Children like you, whose gifts are not always an asset." He said, gesturing to my burnt hand. I pulled it closer to me, glaring. This man had a sort of presence about him, like he knew everything about you just my looking at you.

"_That's not very far from the truth" _

I let out a little gasp and stumbled backwards. Had he just talked inside my head?

"Yes, Luna, I did. You see, while the other children at the Institute are like you in the fact they have powers, not all their powers are the same. For instance, one boy can clone himself, although because he has a hard time controlling it, whenever he bumps into things he accidentally clones himself. And another girl, she can't touch anyone because of her powers. That's why we are here, to help people like you and Rouge and Jamie control your powers. The ultimate question is, will you control your powers, or let then control you?"

Ok, that was the kind of gooey, dramatic stuff that fun to read, but incredibly awkward to be a part of. No one said anything for a while, making me and my parents nervous, but the other two people in the room seemed unaffected by it.

"_Gay baby"_ I thought sarcastically.

"_Excuse me?"_ was the unexpected reply. I jumped a little, again, and everyone turned to look at me. I glared at the bald man, and the wolfish guy smirked.

"So, are ya comin' with us or not?" said the big wolfish guy. I think I shall call him Wolfie

"_His name is Logan."_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"Well?" wolfie-I mean Logan said impatiently. I looked at my parents, and they looked at me. "Whada yall think?" I asked quietly, not sure if I wanted them to say yes or no.

They both got off the couch and hugged me, mom had silent tears running down her cheeks and dad was trying hard not to cry. "We think it would be best for you if you went with them." My dad said quietly, his voice cracking a little. And with that, my brain shattered, and I went numb. I did cry, didn't hug them back, didn't say anything as I followed Professor Xavier and Logan to this big black jet hidden in the woods. I don't remember much about the first hour of the flight, except I did cry sometime during it.

------------

**Professor Xavier POV**

"_Logan, I'm worried about Luna."_ I 'said' after about half an hour of complete silence.

"_Why?"_

"_She hasn't said a word this whole flight. I'm beginning to think maybe we made a mistake in taking her away from her family"_

"_I think she's just in shock, the kid grew a _tail_ for Pete's sake. In one day she's gone from a normal kid to having inch long canines and a fish tail. Not to mention the whole thing where she burnt her hand while heating water with her mind."_

"_True."_

We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes, when we heard soft crying coming from the last seat in the back. I shared a look with Logan.

"_Looks like the shock wore off"_ he thought.

"_So what are we going to do about her sleeping accommodations?"_

"_I say we throw her in with Elf. I don't think he'd try anything"_

"_Yes, but we don't want to make either of them uncomfortable. I don't think she'd care, but I have a strong suspicion it would make poor Kurt with his extremely traditional upbringings feel awkward in his own home."_

"_Well then maybe we should just pose her as a boy." _Logan thought sarcastically.

But… that's not a bad idea.

"_That's not a bad idea"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Think about it. If she posed as a boy, she could room with Kurt and he wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and neither would she. They wouldn't have to face awkward accusations or teasing by the other students, it's the perfect plan."_

"_Well, good luck with that one"_

----------------------

**Luna POV**

About an hour and a half into the flight I had 'come to terms' with my leaving and was actually kindda looking forward to living at the Institute (The name still freaked me out, though. That would never change). It was supposed to be this big mansion, with a pool, tennis courts, and really big pretty rooms. I hoped I got one with a balcony, and I hoped I had a roommate, which I guess was kindda weird, but I hate to be alone. Anyway, apparently they also have training sessions in this really high-tech virtual reality-ish room they called the Danger Room. It sounded kindda fun, but I'd probably look kinda stupid, exercising was never really my thing.

I took the time I had to kill pondering my new appendage. It was blue-green, the same color as my eyes. The base was just above my butt, allowing it to stick out from the top of my jeans. Good, I wouldn't have to cut holes in my clothes. It was long and slender, with a kind of mermaid-like tip at the end. I liked it. I don't care what other people say, mermaids are cool. It was very flexible, and I could pick up and hold things with it. There's a word for that, pre-something, pre…

"_Prehensile"_

The bald guy, Professor Xavier, unlocked his wheelchair from the anchor-thingies and came to sit next to me. After what happened when we were at my house, I didn't really trust him. "So, Luna, we have some important matters to discuss, like where you will be staying at the Institute." I nodded, still wary. "You see, we have a bit of a problem, we have no empty rooms, and all the female students have roommates." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off "Let me finish. We have decided you will stay with one of the boys. His name is Kurt Wagner, and…"

I cut him off, "Wouldn't that be a little awkward? I mean I don't care much, but I'm sure he would."

The Professor looked irritated, "Let me finish. His name is Kurt Wagner, and as far as he knows his new roommate is male."

I shot him a WTF(udge) look and he allowed me to process the information. I…was going … to room…with a boy…while posing…as a boy… COOL!

I grinned and he looked at my like I was insane. "So…" he said slowly "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah! I mean, that would be so cool ya know?" I realized my new fangs made my speech sound odd. "I'd be like a super hero, having to pretend I'm a normal boy while concealing the fact I'm a girl." The professor looked at me like I was crazy, again. I think it's weird too, but to me there's something about having a secret and having to hide it that's kind of an adrenalin rush, especially a big secret.

"Okay, but there are also lots of other things to consider…"

--------------

In the end we decided that as a boy I would go by Chiro. I refused to cut my hair, so we agreed I would always wear a hoodie with my hair in a low ponytail and the hood pulled down to my eyes. To cover my 'feminine bone structure' (as said by the professor) my hoodies that I always had to wear (I would have to sleep in them) would be two sizes too big, so they would cover my hips and bottom. My jeans would be one size too big, and I would have to wear sunglasses to cover my face. I now had five hoodies, one red with a skull and crossbones on the front, one plain dark blue one, one dark green one with the tri-force on the front, and two plain black ones. I also now had three pairs of baggy boys' jeans. I did look like a boy, a slightly girly one, but a boy.

As for school (which started in four days), Chiro had a learning disability and would be homeschooled at the mansion to avoid the whole which-restroom-do-I-use thing. I would go to school as Luna, with an image inducer to hide my tail so I could wear less than floor length skirts. My school/girl clothes would be hidden in a duffle bag under my bed, along with my, ahem,_ toiletries_. I would also have to leave for school before or after everyone else and get back from school before everyone.

Before we landed, Professor Xavier showed me a picture a Kurt Wagner, with and without his image-inducer on. He was cute; he looked kindda like an elf. My exact words were "Awww, fuzzy!" and for the millionth time that day, Professor Xavier had looked at me like I was crazy.

-----------------

**Kurt Wagner POV**

The Professor had just called me and told me I have a roommate, and I was freaking out. Not that I hated the idea of having a roommate, no. The Professor was nice enough to give me this beautiful room, it seemed rude to freak out at having to share it. No, the idea I hated was having a new kid run and scream when they saw me. The Professor had said he had shown the new boy a picture of me, and that he had reacted well. He Professor said his exact words were "Whoa cool!" but I knew the real thing was scarier than the photograph.

The Professor had also told me this boy, Chiro, had a learning disability, so he may act a little weird for awhile. Also Chiro was photo sensitive; he had to wear long sleeved hoodies, jeans, and sunglasses.

I just hoped he didn't scream when he saw me, that's what most new recruits do.

_To be continued…_

Whoo! Second chapter is up! Pleeeaaassseee review, they make me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is where it gets fun to write =). As for the many plot holes (Professor Xavier would never agree, two boys could pair up and she could get her own room, she could just use her image inducer to give her the appearance of a boy, ect), I guess this fic is semi-crack. As for her boy name, its ch-EAR-o (Don't sue me if you recognize the name, I don't own them either, I just like the name, NOT A CROSSOER.)**

**Luna as Chiro POV**

I paced up and down the hallway, stopping occasionally in front of one door, sometimes raising my hand to knock, and then putting it back down again. I went into a bathroom on the hall a few times, as occasionally a student would pass by, and once an orange-ish dog. I went back into the bathroom again making sure my hair was hidden, the hoodie I wore was baggie enough in the right places, practicing my 'guy-walk', practicing my guy-voice, adjusting my sunglasses, you get the picture. I think I just paced and checked my outfit for about an hour, then, finally, I knocked, just once. And in the few seconds in which I heard the sound of someone getting up and coming to the door, I wondered, would I see the cute, normal-looking boy from one of the pictures, or the hot, but still at the same time extremely adorable fuzzy elf-like boy.

I got my answer when the door opened to reveal an elf, right out of a story book. The boy-receptors in my brain spiked to unbelievable highs, and all I could hear was 'OMG THIS GUY IS HHHHOOOOTTTTT!' from the crazy person in my brain. I must have gotten a weird expression on my face, because suddenly I heard "Are you alright?" and no, no I wasn't. An elf was speaking to me with the voice of an angel, an angle with a sexy accent.

"Yes" I replied, forgetting to lower my voice. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I'm Chiro," I said, extending my hand, "Your new roommate". I smiled at him, making sure to show my fangs. He smiled back at me, showing his fangs. Cool. "I am Kurt Vagner" he said shaking my hand, he had only three fingers. I briefly wondered how he held a pencil. Kurt stepped aside and I plunked my suitcase and duffle bag on the bed near the window. I looked around the GINORMOUSE room, and saw Kurt then looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"That's my bed."

I looked and sure enough, the night stand had pictures of him and people I assumed to be his family. I turned beat red. I pulled the hood of my hoodie down further over my eyes to try and hide my blush, and quickly grabbed my stuff and moved it to the other bed directly across from his. "I'm sorry" I said quickly. Great, three minutes in and I had already made a fool of myself. Kurt laughed at my mistake. He had a nice laugh, not overbearing, but still loud and boisterous, it made me want to laugh too, but I was too mortified.

"Okay let's stop laughing at me, so tell me about yourself, Fuzzy" I said as I hoped up onto my bed this time.

He raised an eyebrow at me but spoke anyway. "My name is Kurt Vagner, also know as Nightcrawler. I vas born in Germany vhere I was persecuted for my appearance and ze Professor brought me here so I could fit in for avhile." He grinned "Your turn"

"My name is Chiro…Falcon. I was born in Georgia, where I lived until about eleven thirty this mornin'. I had two cats by the names of Smokey and Dreadful, and my laptop, IPod, and wii system are in route from my house right now. Last night I grew a tail and fangs before an annoying mind reader and wolfie came and took me here." _Then we went shopping and we dressed me up like a boy. Oh and I'm really a girl you know._ I smirked to myself, trying to picture the look on his face if I had said that.

"Wolfie?"

"Yeah the big scary guy, I think his names Logan"

Kurt chuckled a bit to himself and I grinned back.

"So, you have a tail?" He asked, curious.

"Yep" I replied, wiggling it a little. It was weird, moving it, not hard, but it just felt weird.

He smirked, evilly. About the time I realized that couldn't be good, I felt something wrap around my ankle "What the- ACK!"

I found myself on the floor next to my bed, my mouth was in a cartoonish 'O' and my eyes were wide under my sunglasses. I saw a long blue thing slither away from its place around my ankle.

"AAAHHHH SNAKE!!!" I jumped onto my bed, shaking. I hate snakes, always have.

"You scream like a girl." My roommate said between laughs.

"I fail to see the humor in this, there is a snake loose in our room!"

He laughed again and held the long blue thing up in his hand "Is this the snake to vich you vere referring?"

I leaned over to see the thing, and jumped back when it twitched. I followed it until it ended, at his backside.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed in relief, falling back on my bed with a thud. Kurt wiggled his tail closer to me.

"Big scary snake is coming to get you!"

I batted his tail away with my arm. "It's not funny!" I said, holding back a laugh. I gave up, and soon we were both on the floor, laughing our tails off, and that's how Wolfie found us when he walked in.

**Logan POV**

I walked into Elf and the new kid's room, following a scream I had heard a few seconds ago. The worst case scenario was what I had envisioned, not the two of them in hysterics on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at them, my way of demanding an explanation, but neither of them could pull themselves together.

"What's goin' on in here?" I demanded in my best I'm-going-to-kill-you voice, the one that made all the runts run away.

"Snake…" Luna/Chiro said, at the same time Elf said "Tail…"

This caused them to break into another round of hysterics. I rolled my eyes and stomped out the door.

_Great, another quality recruit. As if Iceman wasn't bad enough._

A/N: Okay, so how was it? It was short, I know, but I've been busy. Hehe… busy is a funny word. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow 20 reviews danke guys! That's probably the most I've ever gotten! Danke again!

-------------------

**Luna as Chiro POV**

Dear Diary,

It's good to be reunited with you, my fabulous and life-saving friend. It's been a week since I last wrote; longest I've ever been without writing. I'm going to have to be careful, keep you with me at all times. The rest of the students here already think I'm a little off, a few of them even think I'm gay. They couldn't be more right and they couldn't be more wrong. I find it all quite amusing. I shall take you back to this Saturday (Cue mist and mysterious music)…

I was in the mansions kitchen, making a sandwich. It was extremely hot that day, so I was wearing the most summery outfit I could wear around the mansion. School was starting that Monday and I was dreading it. I like school and all, but I was going to have to play new kid for awhile, great. Anyway, the part of that day that led to my demise was that I had my IPod earphones in my ears. When I am listening to music, I tend to dance a little, no matter what I am doing. Not like all out dancing, just a little sway of the hips, a bob of them head, that kinda thing. I'd been careful not to sway my hips like I usually do, but no one was there and I let my guard down. Worst of all, I was listening to that Disney song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" in German. Ever since I started sharing a room with the sexy German elf I have found myself wanting to learn to speak German. I'm just glad I didn't start to sing…

**Translations are very loose!!!!** _German _ **Translation**

_Meg:  
Wenn es fur Dummheit einen Preis gab_

**If there was a prize for idiocy**_  
wurd ich garantiert gewinnen _

**I'd win it for sure**_  
Die Herren gehen mir auf die Nerven _

**Men annoy me**_  
Das hab ich hinter mir,_

**I'm over that**_  
Manner __spinnen__!_

**Men are mad!**__

_Muses:  
Was willst du verstecken?_

**What do you want to conceal?**_  
__Du bist in den Kerl verschossen!_

**You've got a crush on that guy!**_  
__Willst du uns erschrecken_

**Do you want to scare us, **

_und __ihn__ von __der__Kante__stossen__?_

**and turn him down?**_  
__Andere__deine__Meinung__!_

**Change your mind!**_  
sonst bist du allein und er ist nicht mehr da!_

**Or else you'll be alone and he'll be gone!**__

Chorus:

Meg:  
Oh nein! _Niemals! Nie im Leben, nicht so!_

**Oh no! No way! Not like that!**__

Muses:  
_Gib's__zu__, du __schwebst__nur__ auf __Wolken_

**Admit it, you're just floating on clouds**__

Meg:  
_Kein__Liebeskram__! _

**No ****Lovey-Dovey**_  
__Nein, ich will keinen Mann!_

**No I don't want a man! **__

_Ich will die Manner nur vergessen_

**I just want to forget about men**_  
sonst werd ich's bitter bereuen_

**Or else I'll regret it bitterly**_  
Das ganze ist fur mich gegessen! _

**I thought this thing was past for me!**_  
sonst werd ich nachtelang nur noch heulen! _

**Or else I'd be crying for nights!**__

_Muses:  
Was soll das Gejammer?_

**What's the point of your lamentation?**_  
__Du willst alles nur verneinen!_

**You just want to deny everthing!**_  
Das ist doch der Hammer!_

**That's just about the limit!**_  
__Es gibt fur dich noch einen _

**There's only one guy left on your mind**_  
Sei jetzt mal erwachsen! _

**Act like a grown up now  
**_Mach jetzt keine Faxen!_

**Don't be silly now**_  
__Madchen, sag, sag, sag doch ja! _

**Honey say, say, say come on say yes!**__

_Chorus:__  
_

_Meg:  
Oh nein! Niemals! Nie im Lieben nicht so!_

**Oh no! Never! ****No way, not like that!**__

_Muses:  
Du wirst schon sehen_

**You're gonna see**_  
sag der Liebe Hallo!_

**Say hello to love!**__

Meg:  
Es tut nur weh

**It only hurts**_  
Nein, ich will keinen Mann!_

**No I don't want a man!**__

Muses:  
Sei still, du spinnst ja, du willst einen Mann!

**Shut up, your out of your mind, you do want a man!**__

_Meg:  
So muss es sein, ich will keinen!_

**It has to be like that I don't want a man!**_  
__Lasst mich, allein, ich will keinen!_

**Leave me alone I don't want a man!**__

_Muses:  
Sieh's endlich ein_

**Realize it at last**_  
du bekommst einen Mann_

**you will ge a man**__

Meg:  
Na fein, kann sein

**Very well then, that may be true,**_  
ausser ihm keinen Mann…_

**No man except for him…**

---------------------------------------------------

So as I was preparing a sandwich, I was dancing. I swayed back and forth as I spread the honey mustard over the turkey, spun my way to the fridge and back to put the package of meat away, and grabbed the sandwich with a dramatic, sweeping motion and turned to head out the door. When I turned, I found I had an audience. An awkward silence ensued.

I stared at the assorted mutants, about five or so, and they stared at me. A few of them I vaguely recognized; Bobby, Rhane, Jamie… the rest I didn't know. Finally after about five minutes of confused staring, Bobby (Or Iceman as was his codename) found his voice.

"Are you gay?"

"No." I responded coolly, surprising myself. I didn't stutter or anything like I usually do when I think I've gotten caught. I just walked past them out into the hallway; they parted for me like I was a celebrity. It was after I got outside that I started freaking out.

So, having incidents like that one all week made people think there's something wrong with me.

With love, kisses, and the promise to write again soon,

Lun

Chiro

---------------------------------------------------

I closed my diary and dangled my foot over the thick tree limb I was currently sitting on. It turns out I had another mutation, enhanced agility. It was pretty cool, I could jump about five feet, which made it possible to get near the top of this giant tree in the mansions back yard, my hood was down and my sunglasses were hung on my collar. The branches in this tree were thick enough to where no one could see me, and I would hear them coming even if they tried to get up here. It was around six o clock in the morning on Monday, the day before school starts. I figured it would be easier for me to just wake up earlier than everyone. I was dressed in one of my favorite outfits, a white skirt that reached mid-calf, and a dark blue shirt with a crescent moon and a few stars on the bottom-left corner. My tail, invisible because of my image inducer, was wrapped tightly around my leg, if my inducer weren't on you would be able to see it. I was able to wrap it around my waist if the inducer died, but it was more comfortable where it was.

I jumped down to the ground using the branches below me, and started walking towards Bayville High. I had to get far away from the mansion, cause if they saw me walking from this direction I'd be busted.

I reached the school at six thirty, giving me about an hour to kill before the school opened its doors. Note to self, don't leave this early tomorrow. I was the only one in the parking lot, so I sat and watched the sun rise in the sky. By seven the teachers were starting to trickle in, first the principle, Mrs. Darkholme. She didn't look too thrilled to see me sitting there. I think she has some sort of grudge against the Xavier Institute. I recognized Mrs. Murphy, my new social studies teacher, Coach Roper, my new math teacher, and Mr. Cotton, my new band instructor. I hope Mr. Cotton is nothing like Mr. Nichols, my last band teacher; he took all the enjoyment out of band. I play the French Horn, by the way. I'm not exceptionally good, but I get by.

I studied my map of the school again. I am horrible with directions; I can just see all the detentions I'm going to get for being late. I had English first, Math second, Social Studies, Lunch, Band, then science. I had lunch with the rest of the X-men that'll be interesting, but hey, I ain't complaining it's my chance to flirt with the sexy German fuzz ball. He won't be as sexy as he usually is, though, because of the holowatch, still it's better than nothing.

I inspected the parking lot again. It was seven fifteen; the doors would open in fifteen minutes. There were more cars now, a few of them students. A group of kids were hanging around a green jeep; I could assume they were the infamous Brotherhood. One was huge, he must be the Blob, one was kind of grungy looking, he must be Avalanche, another one was sitting in a weird crouching position, I guess he was Toad, the last one had silver hair and looked like he drank out a Starbucks, by default he must be Quicksilver.

They caught me looking at them and glared. I rolled my eyes and went back to studying my map. I didn't really care if they came after me, I could kick their butts, or I could just fly away on a floating piece of ice. Which ever was most convenient.

--------------------------------------

**Kurt's POV**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I punched the alarm clock, shutting it off. Groaning I stood up and stretched, feeling the tangles in my fur catch. I looked over to wake up Chiro, who could sleep through the apocalypse, and found he wasn't there. I guess he woke up early. I let out a big yawn and stumbled into the bathroom. We had a system. Everyone on the same hallway set their alarms fifteen minutes apart, giving the other people on the hall time to get a shower. The earliest (Me) woke up at 5:45 the latest (Jamie) woke up at 6:30.

I shampooed my fur and hair, brushed them both and my teeth, and threw on my usual outfit before throwing on my holowatch. We upgraded it, by the way. Now it has a scroll menu with different pants, shorts, shoes, shirts, hats, and misc., which meant other random thing that go with clothes. Now I don't have the sit there and reprogram the whole thing so I don't wear the same clothes every day.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast, and then we all jumped into Scott's car, heading for the first day of school, joy.

When we got to the parking lot the school doors hadn't opened, so we waited. There weren't many students in the parking lot, the Brotherhood members were their, and so was a new girl. As I watched, the new kid lifted her eyes from her map of the school to the Brotherhood, and they turned to glare at her. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her map. I think I like this kid.

"Hey Scott, have you seen her before?"

Scott looked over. "No, I don't think so."

The rest of the team looked over to where she sat. None of them had ever seen her either. Then she looked up again, and saw us staring at her. The others looked away quickly, but I smiled and waved. She smiled back, tentatively. I went over to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Vagner"

--------------------------------------------

A/N: So how is it? Review PLEASE! I like reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank yall for all the wonderful reviews. I promise there will be some Kurt/Luna flirting and some awkward moments involving a shower 0.o (In the next chapter though), anyway I know Kurt is not in 10th grade, but you'll have to deal with it. I guess that makes him 15 too, but hey, the worlds not gonna blow up…BOOM… that was just someone's head.

--------------------------------------

**Luna POV**

"Hi, I'm Kurt Vagner"

Oh…My…God… Kurt is talking to me… as a girl…wow.

I fought down my tail, which wanted to spaz out. It has a mind of its own sometimes, and likes to give my emotions away.

"I'm Luna Davis" I said, trying to keep my voice even. I didn't extend my hand or anything, he wouldn't take it anyway.

"Are you new?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, my eyes going to my map, which I swear was out to get me. None of my classes were on it!

He chuckled, sending my heart to my throat and my stomach to my shoes. He reached over and flipped the map I had in my lap around.

"Zis might help a little" I looked, and now I could see where everything was.

I pointed to a place on the map, "So this is room 108, not 801?"

"Ja"

"Oh" I ran a hand through my hair, the heat in my face told me I was blushing. "Well, now I can see where my classes are" Kurt laughed, weather it was at me, the map, or the circumstance, I did not know.

"So vhat grade are you, Hübsches Mädchen? (Pretty Girl)"

"10th" Kurt smiled and looked like Christmas had come early

"I'm in 10th too!" He said, grinning.

"Cool, what classes do you have?" It turns out we had English, Math, Social Studies, and Lunch together.

"Hey, maybe you could help me find my classes?" I asked nervously, trying not to sound desperate, or stupid.

"Ja! Of Course! I mean, uh…sure." He fumbled, his blush all too noticeable with his inducer on. He looked around, probably trying to find something to get the spotlight off of him. "Hey, let me introduce you to my friends."

"Uh… Kurt I don't really think that's a good ide-" I got cut off by him pulling on my arm to get me up. I couldn't think of an excuse to get me out of it, so I went with him. I just hoped Jean kept her mind reading powers to herself. By then we had an audience, both the Brotherhood and the X-men were watching us. I ignored them and followed Kurt to Scott's car.

"Hey, everybody, zis is Luna, she's new here, Luna zis is Rouge, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Evan" Kurt introduced me to all of them, and I threw up a shield in my mind to protect me from Jean's telepathy, just in case.

"Hi" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the pavement, wishing a hole would open up and swallow me. I just hoped none of them recognized me.

"So what brings you to Bayville, Luna?" Jean asked, I guess trying to make sure I wasn't with the Brotherhood.

"My dad's work, we decided to move so, uh… he would have to be away as much." I could tell they had noticed my stumble. I saw Jean frown a bit, probably trying to get past my shield to see if I was lying. It's a good thing the Professor taught me how to put them up, or my secret would have been out a long time ago. Stupid telepaths.

"So where are ya from?" Rouge asked, her southern accent worse than mine.

"Georgia" I said, then immediately kicked myself, Chiro was from Georgia! "Savannah" I lied quickly, Chiro was from a small town. I managed a small grin "Ghost capital of the south. Or is it the USA?"

"I think its USA." Evan said, leaning forward a little "Have you ever seen a ghost."

I hadn't, but to keep the topic of conversation off me I told them local stories I had picked up from a vacation there, like the vanishing hitchhiker, the hanging tree, the reason the tombstones are shaped the way they are, ect.

At long last the doors opened and Kurt, Evan, and I started walking to class. It turns out Evan had English, Math, and Lunch with us. Today is going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------

**Kurt POV**

Oh…mein…Gott…

I was walking a pretty girl to class, oh mein Gott. Jean had given me a warning, telling me she couldn't read this girls mind, well why was she trying to anyway?

"Hey, Kurt?" Her voice broke my train of thought.

"Ja?" I asked, trying not to stutter, or drool or something.

She looked slightly up at me, she was very short, but I thought it made her cute. She smiled a sweet little smile, "Thanks for helping me around."

"No problem" I grinned at her and traces of pink flushed her pale cheeks. She returned her gaze to the floor and we walked in silence to English, with the exception of Evan talking and nobody listening.

When we reached the classroom Evan and I sat next to the window, and Luna took a seat a few desks away.

"Dude? Yo, earth to Kurt, you listening to me?" I snapped out of my mini-stupor to see Evan's hand waving in front of my face.

"Vhat?" I said irritated, shoving his hand away. He looked in the direction of my stare and a grin exploded on his face.

"Dude, you like her, don't you?"

"No!" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, which I knew would be completely visible with the inducer on.

"I don't blame you, dude. She's kinda cute, but way too pale for me."

My head connected with the desk in a loud 'thwump', and I took to ignoring Evan's constant threatens to tell Luna I liked her.

After what seemed like forever, the teacher started her lesson and Evan was forced to shut up. I never thought I would be grateful for a teachers droning, but good things cannot last, and the bell rang, signaling for Evan to pick right back up with his perpetual mouth. Which no one ever listens to anyway, I wonder if he knows that?

----------------------------------------

**Luna POV**

After a long and uneventful English class I ran out of the classroom and waited for Kurt. He came out with Evan, who was talking to him, but I doubt he was listening. No one ever listened to him when he started talking. I wonder if he knew. Kurt smiled when he saw me, and Evan smirked. I had a feeling they (or rather Evan) were talking about me.

Kurt waved, giving me the trekkie sign. I'm still not sure how he held a pencil, but apparently it works. I made my way through the crowd of kids, gaining a few bruises in the process. I finally reached my destination, and we all started walking to math.

"Ugh. I hope the next teacher doesn't give us the same spiel about 'This can be a fun class if you choose for it to be' I mean you don't really get to choose, the majority rules. And the majority is idiots." I vented as soon as I got to where Kurt and Evan were standing.

"Ja, I know, including ze teacher." We all laughed at that one. She didn't seem like the brightest bulb in the box, not that she had done anything stupid or anything, you could just sort of tell. Plus when she talked, she yelled, from my seat in the middle her voice chafed my eardrums. Nrrgh. I can only imagine the impact it had on poor Kurt's ears.

We walked in silence for a while, partly because nobody wanted to yell over the crowd, and partly because Kurt and I found our shoes very interesting. Then I remembered something,

"Hey Kurt,"

"Ja?"

"When we were in the parking lot, what was that you called me?"

At this he faltered, "Uh… vell, uh… I called you… stranger, yeah, stranger." He talked too fast, and his thick accent told me he was lying.

"Oh" I put a note of disappointment in my voice, hoping he would tell me what he really said. He didn't, apparently my 'feminine charms' weren't up to par from posing as a boy for weeks, or maybe it only worked on southern boys. Who knows, northerners are weird. None of them even knew what sweet tea was! I made them a pitcher, but only Kurt liked it, and I mean he REALLY liked it. Probably cause the way I make it is rot-your-teeth-out sweet.

--------------------------------

**Kurt POV**

I let out a quiet sigh of relief when Luna let the subject drop. In reality I had called her 'Pretty Girl', but I couldn't let her know that. Now she seemed to be deep in thought. An evil plan formed in my mind. I reached over and grabbed Evan with my invisible tail, making him stop in surprise. I grinned and motioned to Luna, who had kept walking even though we had stopped. After about thirty seconds she realized we had disappeared and looked around in mild panic. Evan and I started laughing, and she stomped over to us.

"Not funny"

-------------------------------

**Luna POV**

"Not funny" I growled at the two boys in hysterics. I stalked into the classroom and took a seat in the back corner, shifting my tail a bit so I didn't sit on it. It was really sensitive; I found it has three pressure points, one at the tip, just below the fish-tail thing, one in the middle, and one at the base. The one near the tip felt good when I rubbed it, like getting a full body massage just from putting pressure on that one spot with my thumb. The one in the middle hurt when I sat on it, I found that out the hard way. The one at the base, well, lets just say nobody should EVER grab my tail there. Interpret that as you will.

Anyway when the teacher started to talk I recognized the same spiel about this can be a good year or a bad year, so I took out my diary and wrote.

--------------------------------

Dear Diary,

One thing not different between Bayville and Georgia is teachers are still clueless. Once again, we are the subjects to the torcher that is the first day of school speech. Why do all the teachers have to give the same speech anyway? Oh, great, this one has a syllabus. Who do I get to sign it? Professor Xavier? He kinda scares me. Not in the 'I'm so big and bad' kinda way, I can deal with that, but more of the 'I know more about you than you' thing (Plus, ya know, he thinks I'm insane). Maybe Logan would sign it for me. What? Stop looking at me like that, Logan's cool, he's just a little… strict. Plus I don't know if the other teachers are aware of my 'situation'. That'll be an interesting conversation with Beast next time I end up in the infirmary. I think I'll leave that little chat to the Prof.

Anyway Kurt and Evan keep looking at me, and it's starting to get creepy. Either they are suspicious, or one of them has an infatuation/crush/interest in me. Please be the second one, but don't let Evan like me. I think I'd have to die. Maybe 'Chiro' can extract some info for me. Engage in some 'Guy talk'. It's good to have an alter-ego.

Love, kisses, and the promise to write soon,

Luna

--------------------------------

The bell signaling the end of second period rang loud and shrill. I packed up my diary and made my way to the teacher's desk up front. Kurt was waiting for me at the door, and I signaled for him to go on. I waited until I was sure he was gone before I spoke,

"Coach Roper?" I asked to get his attention.

"Yes?" he responded, looking up from his computer screen.

I looked around the classroom, paranoid. I checked the ceilings and the hallway too. "Umm, I live at the Xavier Institute, so do I get Professor Xavier to sign this, or will any of the other teachers work?"

"Any of them" He said, probably thinking I was insane because of my paranoid glances to the hallway.

"Thanks" I said, running out the door to get to my next class…and right into Kurt.

--------------------------------

A/N: Ooohhhh, ciffie =P I'll try and update soon, and I'm sorry it took so long for this one to go up. Once again look forward to the next chapter, it contains much, much awkwardness, and a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Mkay, so in the poll thing, I found out that D and E were tied, (at least I think so, I accidentally deleted the poll chapter before I tallied up the votes. I feel like such an idiot.) So I've decided to incorporate both, and possibly Scott later on. Sorry this took so long, I swear if there was a prize for "Worst Procrastinator" I'd win it. Also after I finish this story (somehow, sometime) I'd like to go back and re write at least the first few chapters, because reading them now makes me cringe. Anyway, enjoy this chapter because honestly, who knows when the next one will be up.

* * *

I ran out the door and rounded the corner, right into the warm chest of a certain Kurt Wagner.

"Oof!" The impact knocked the wind out of both of us, but I was the one who fell back on my butt, on the hard tile floors, right on my tail. 'Crack!'

Oww, oww, oww. That hurt. That hurt a lot. My tail was broken. I could feel it. Oww, oww. Sweat broke out on my forehead and I started shaking. The pain was unbearable. Kurt opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but it quickly shut when one of the tears found it's way out of my eye. He crouched down to help me up, carefully maneuvering it so that his blue fur never touched my skin.

"Are you alright?" His fake blue eyes looked me up and down carefully, searching me for any visible injuries.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I pulled away from Kurt and unsteadily wobbled over to lean on a locker. "Gah!" I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain as my tail was jolted with my movements. I had to get out of there, fast. "Hey, you go on to lunch without me, I've got to hit the restroom."

He looked me up and down again, "All right, but are you sure you're ok?"

I could see a bathroom just around the corner, all I needed to do was get to it so I could… do… something. I wasn't clear on the details.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I didn't give him time to answer. "Bye!"

I ran, or more like limped quickly, around the bend and into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me, I ran into one of three stalls and inspected the damage done to my poor tail. It was bent at an unnatural angle, the break a dark purple color.

I leaned over the toilet as a wave of sickness washed over me. The sight of my tail at such an angle made me sick and I forced my self to look away. Ugh, that's just gross.

Slipping my inducer into my bag I made my way over to the unbroken sink. It didn't look like this bathroom was frequented by anybody. There was graffiti on the walls and the air smelled of stale smoke, all of the mirrors were cracked, and one of them was missing completely.

Turning the water on as cold as it could go, I clenched my teeth and hoisted my tail into the sink basin. The cold water was supposed to minimize bruising and swelling, or something. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as the cool water hit my poor tail. It wasn't much, but it helped a bit.

Ok, now what? I had no phone, and no way to get myself out of the building. I wonder if the professor could hear me all the way at the school. I mean, he is one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, if not the most. But what if Jean picked it up instead of the Professor?

'_Well, only one way to find out, PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! CAN YOU HEAR ME? PROFE-'_

'_WHAT?'_

Umm, ow! That was loud. I rubbed my head to try and get rid of the slight ache that had settled in.

'_Sorry Luna, but I was in the middle of something. Now, what do you need?'_

I sent him a mental picture of where I was and my current predicament.

'_My tail, I think it might be broken'_

'_Hmm, can you get outside? I could get Ms. Monroe to come get you'_

' _I don't know…' _I had made it to the bathroom, but could I really make it all the way to the front? I pulled my tail out of the sink, and collapsed to the ground as it banged against the wall.

'_That would be a no' _The tears returned to my eyes and I hurriedly blinked them away. Using the sink to steady myself I slowly pulled up. Finally getting to my feet again I sent a thought at the professor.

'_If you didn't get that last one, I won't be walking that far anytime soon'_

'_Well, I could ask one of the students to come get you. Any preferences?'_

'_You can't send Ms. Monroe into the school so she can help me walk?'_

'_How do you expect her to do that? She can't carry you'_

'_I don't need carrying, I just need a shoulder.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

I stood up completely, taking my weight off the sink and trying to make my way out the bathroom door.

'_Yeah, I'm su-' _I was cut off as a particularly ungraceful step sent a jolt of pain through my tail and up my spine. I just barely kept from falling over again.

'_Ok, never mind, but I don't think any of the other students could carry me either.'_

'_Scott, Evan, and Kurt could.' _Oh, gee, that would be awkward at all. 'Hey I know you think we just met this morning, but I'm really Chiro who has been living with you for more than a month' Gee, nothing weird about that.

'_Are you sure that would be a good idea? I mean-'_

I got cut off as the door behind me swung open, revealing a very annoyed-looking Todd Toalanski. Time seemed to slow down as adrenaline sped through my veins. The pain in my tail vanished as I whirled around to face the "evil" teenager that had me cornered, injured, and without backup. Almost without any conscious thought half-formed balls of slush formed from the water flowing out of the tap and hurled themselves at the surprised amphibian. He ducked just in time and crouched behind a trash can as a few more started to form behind me. The pain long forgotten, I ran out into the empty hallway and _sprinted_ to front doors, pushing them open as hard as I could, getting out of that school the only thought in my head.

I jumped two at a time down the concrete stairs the grass, and promptly blacked out from the pain.

* * *

I'm not really sure if someone would pass out from breaking their tail, but considering it's an extension of the spine I assume it's possible. And I have another question for you guys; I try to keep my chapters at least 1000 words long, but it takes me awhile because I tend to get bored and stop. But if the chapters were shorter, (just by a little, like, 700-800) I would most likely be able to update more frequently. What do yall think? Leave a review and tell me! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

So, a few of you may have noticed my name change. I just want to say that **I AM STILL IHEARTTHEFUZZYDUDE!** I just changed my pen name because I never really liked the first one, and I think that Longing for Fictionland describes me well, and it has a nice ring to it don't you think? Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and I read through the last few chapters and realized all the spelling/grammar issues in them and would like to apologize. I love writing but I'm terrible at spelling. And grammar-ing.

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was to the sight of a dirty, cracked ceiling. I immediately tried to sit up, falling back down when the massive pain in my tail flared up. I squeaked a bit and blinked the tears from my eyes. I tried to sit up again, this time rolling to my side and very carefully pulling my tail in front of me to avoid sitting on it. Slowly I propped myself up with one arm and then moved into an upright position, gingerly pulling my tail into my lap as I did so. With that mission accomplished I took in my surroundings. I was in what appeared to by a very dirty living room. It was dark and smelly, with someones underwear hanging on side of the couch I was sitting on. Eww.

"Hey, good, you're awake."

A sudden, loud voice startled me and I jumped up from the old couch. I hissed in pain but managed to stay upright as I faced my apparent kidnapper. It was Todd.

"Where am I? How did I get here? STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched as loud as I could. I was scared. Why did he bring me here? What did he want from me? There was no way I could fight him off in my current weakened and injured state.

"Whoa! Chill out! I just saved your but ya know!" He glared at me a bit before setting a glass of water on the coffee table. "You could at least be a little grateful."

Saved my but? What?

The days events rushed back to me and I was suddenly less terrified.

"Oh... well... thanks...sorry I screamed..." I murmured softly, now embarrassed about my outburst.

"No biggie dawg. You've had a day ain't cha?" He plopped on the couch and motioned for me to do the same. I slowly lowered myself, again pulling my tail into my lap. It was then I noticed a makeshift splint and bandage wrapped around the break in my tail. Did he do that?

"Did you do this?" I asked, surprised at how professional it looked.

"Yeah, I know a little first aid. It's something you pick up on being the worlds punching bag." He glared at the floor and I glanced at the splint again.

"Why did you help me anyways?" I demanded, suspicious of him again.

"We mutties gotta stick together ya know? I mean, no one else is gonna help us." His face turned bitter for a moment before he shifted his attention to my still throbbing tail. "You to get that checked out yo, or it could turn ugly."

I nodded my agreement, suddenly extremely thirsty. Todd must have noticed me eying the untouched glass of water on the table. "The water's for you dawg. I figured you'd be thirsty." He picked it up and passed it to me and I drank it greedily.

"Thanks." I handed the cup back to him and he set in back on the coffee table.

"So, you're the new kid at the Xavier place, right?" I nodded. "What's you name? I'm Todd Tolanski if you didn't know."

"It's Luna, Luna Davis."

"Well Luna I think we should get you back to the Institute, have that Beast guy check you out." He literally hopped up off of the couch and held out a green hand to help me up. I took it and slowly stood, grabbing Todd's shirt as I started to wobble. "Easy now, do you think you can make it there on your own?"

"Uh, yeah, I think." I let go of him and took a few steps, but would have collapsed if Todd hadn't caught me in time. "Oww. That would be a no."

I heard him sigh softly and it was my only warning before he scooped me up bridal style.

"Gah!" I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt in both fear and pain. "Put me down!"

"Sorry dawg, but it's the easiest way to get you there, considering Lance has the jeep."

"Fine," I crossed my arms and pouted a bit. "but I have to change first. Did you happen to get my bags when you left?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I did. There next to the couch over there." He put me back on the floor ever so carefully, but it still hurt. I carefully wobbled my way back over to the couch and pulled a hoodie and jeans from my bookbag. I studied the articles of clothing for a moment before I realized that there was no way I could change into the jeans without help.

"I don't think this is the time to be worried about clothes." Todd raised an eyebrow at me as I slipped the green hoodie over my head. I fished the sunglasses out of the front pocket and put them on, then pulled the hood low over my eyes.

"It's... complicated." I murmured, staring at the too big jeans in my hands and trying to think of a way to get into them without dieing. "Umm, could you maybe help me?"

The look on his face was priceless, he just stood there gaping at me for a moment before finally speaking. "You want me to... HELP you put on clothes?"

I rolled my eyes and he turned a rather interesting shade of pink. "Can you just hold me up while I pull these on?"

"O...Okay." He stammered, walking up behind me and grabbing me under the arms. I leaned back against him and slowly managed to slide the jeans up under my skirt, then pulled off the skirt and stuffed it in my bookbag.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go!" Todd scooped me up again and I held my bookbag in my lap as he carried me up to the Institute.

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter! And I already starting on another one! I'm on a role! Please leave a review, you have no idea how much I've appreciated all the reviews and messages so far, it really makes me happy that you guys like this story so much! I really, really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

Whoo! Another chapter! This is the fastest I've updated in a while! Anyways, I just wanted to make it clear right now that Todd does not have a crush on Luna, nor her on him. The only reason he blushed when she asked him to help her was because of the awkwardness of the situation. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please, leave a review! Yall should know that I do read every one and will gladly use any ideas people give me that I happen to like.

* * *

I watched confused as Luna limped into the old boys bathroom. It was the one bathroom in the school nobody ever went into. Well, a few people did, but it was mostly people who decided to catch a quick smoke between classes, or the Brotherhood. I was worried, but decided not to pry. It wasn't my business after all, we had only met a few hours ago. So I started making my way towards the cafeteria, my growling stomach demanding immediate attention.

After finally making it through the ridiculously long line to get food in the lunch room I walked over to the same table we x-men always sat at. The whole Xavier Institute usually sat in the same corner of the lunch room, no matter which lunch you had. It was tradition. I sat my tray down next to Jean and dove in to the "mystery meat" the school cafeteria graciously provided us.

"Eww, Kurt, how do you even eat that stuff?" Kitty wrinkled her nose at me as she buttered her baked potato.

I looked up from my food for a moment, "Like this." I slowly took a large bite, then dug back in with renewed zeal.

"Ga-ross."

I rolled my eyes and slowed down my scarfing enough to appear civilized. I scanned the crowd for Evan and eventually spotted him walking towards us. He plopped himself down next to me and poked at his food like he was worried it was going to eat him.

"Man, how to they expect us to eat this stuff?" He gave it another poke before glancing over at my already nearly empty tray. "Trade ya your milk for... whatever this is."

I nodded eagerly, unable to speak through my mouthful of food. He pulled the milk off of his tray and I passed him mine before he slid the unwanted tray in front of the one I was currently cleaning.

"So where'd Luna go anyway? I thought she was gonna come sit with us?" Evan asked, causing me to pause in my inhaling of meat.

"I don't know, I vent back to get her after she finished talking to the teacher about something because I vasn't sure if she knew where the cafeteria was. She accidentally ran into me and then limped into the abandoned boys bathroom. It vas weird."

"She limped into the boys bathroom? That doesn't sound weird to anybody else?" Rouge cocked an eyebrow and shifted her gaze to Jean, who had been suspicious of the girl earlier.

"I don't trust her, I couldn't get a mental reading from her at all, almost like she had a shield around her thoughts." Jean crossed her arms and rested them on the table, her forehead wrinkling as she thought.

"Hey, vhat happened to you not reading anybody's mind unless it was an emergency?" I asked coldly. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong, and yet it seemed everyone was suspicious of her!

"I wasn't trying to read her mind Kurt, but even if I'm not trying I can still feel people's mental presence. When she was standing next to me I didn't feel anything, it was like she wasn't even there."

I frowned and returned to my food, now only picking at it.

"Well," Scott began. "It's not like she's actually done anything wrong, I think we should just keep an eye on her. She seems nice enough anyway."

Scott said this with an air of finality, and the subject was closed for now and the topic soon changed to something far more uninteresting. Soon enough lunch was over and the rest of the day passed without incident. Luna never showed up to any of her other classes, and pretty soon the first day of school was over. After the last bell rang we all made our way out the front doors and into the parking lot, eager to get home and do teenager-y things after hours of sitting.

The rest of the x-men and I made our way to Scott's car and jumped in, Scott driving, Jean in the passenger seat, me behind Scott and Evan beside me. Rouge and Kitty had decided to walk back to the institute to enjoy the nice day.

"So, how was everybody's first day back?" Scott inquired, glancing at me and Evan in the rear-view mirror.

"Fine, teach gave us a buttload of homework though, it'll take forever to get done." Evan complained. "Plus we got a bunch of syllabuses we have to get signed and returned by tomorrow. I always forget those things."

"Mine vas pretty normal." I volunteered. "I am still vorried about Luna though, she never showed up to any of her other classes, and she didn't look so good vhen I left her in the hallvay."

"She's probably fine Kurt. You'll see her again tomorrow, and you can go back to flirting with her." Jean smirked at me through the rear-view and I flushed bright red.

"I vas not flirty vith her! I vas just showing her vhere her classes vere. It's easy to get lost in a new school you know." I huffed indignantly, trying desperately to force my face to return to it's normal color.

"You just keep telling yourself that dude." Evan laughed at me and I slapped him playfully.

"Shut up!" I growled, again fighting a blush. I pulled my invisible tail into my lap and fiddled with it, like I always did when I was thinking. It was true the Luna was cute, and she seemed nice enough. I had only know her for a day though. It was strange, it felt almost like I knew her from somewhere else, she seemed so familiar.

I mentally shook myself from my thoughts and returned my focus to the conversation at hand.

"So are you guys ready for the danger room sessions to start up again? Now that everyone's back from vacation we're going back to training Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

Me and Evan groaned at the prospect and Jean rolled her eyes. "It won't be that bad, and we can finally see what the new kid Chiro can do."

All of Chiro's training sessions so far had been private, the Professor and Logan the only ones allowed to watch. Chiro had explained to me that it was because he was embarrassed because he thought he wasn't any good. I had explained to him that no one cared how good he was at controlling his powers, and that eventually he would get better. He had begged me not to tell anyone though so I didn't, and the issue never came up again.

Speaking of Chiro...

"Scott, pull over!"

There was Toad, hopping towards the Institute, my roommate in his arms.

* * *

Ooh, cliffy there for ya! Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Really, rip it to shreds, I know there are many areas that can be improved, so if you have something you think should be addressed please tell me. And I do use suggestions from reviewers from time to time, so if you leave one there's a chance it could be used in the next few chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to say that I love you guys so much it's not funny. And that I realize the last few chapters have been kinda slow and I apologize. I'll try to pick it up again in the next chapter, but it's way too late for me to start writing another chapter. It's 3am here guys. I'm rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

The walk, or more accurately the hop, back to the Institute was slow and painful. I was trying my best to keep myself from being knocked around too much, but Todd almost literally hopped like a frog. I tried to keep my protests down to a minimum though, it was better then having to crawl all the way back on my own. A few pained grunts couldn't help but escape though.

Anyway, we were almost to the gates of the institute when a bright orange convertible with white stripes pulled over in front of us. A bright orange convertible that I instantly recognized as Scott's.

Crap.

* * *

Todd's POV

Summers's convertible pulled over right in front of us and four x-geeks popped out of it. Great, just what I needed.

It was Summers who stepped forward, no surprise there, and spoke.

"Put him down Toad!"

Him? What? I glanced down at the _girl_ in my arms, completely confused. I mean, with all those clothes on she could pass for a guy, but come on, they lived with the kid.

A sharp elbow to the ribs made me hiss in pain and glare at my live cargo.

"Please, just go with it!" She hissed lowly so the others wouldn't hear. I gave the lightest nod to show I heard and turned my attention back to the x-geeks.

"Alright, alright, just give me a minute!" I slowly lowered Luna into a standing and put my hand on her back to steady her when she started to wobble.

She tried to take a few steps towards her friends, but collapsed on to the grass before she got very far. I moved to help her, but fuzzy beat me to it.

"Stay away from him! Vhat did you do?" He pulled her up and she grabbed on to him for balance.

I was about to snap back a retort but was interrupted by Luna.

"He was helping me Kurt!" I noticed that she lowered her voice when she spoke to them. What. The. Hell. Was it a trap or something?

"Vhat happened?"

I saw her fumble for a minute, but she recovered quickly enough.

"I was climbing trees because I can now, and I uh... saw a spider, and It scared me. So, I... fell. Out of the tree."

She was having problems. Props for the quick story though. The fuzz ball turn to glare at me and pushed Luna away from him slightly, scanning for injuries.

"And vere does this slime-ball come in?" Blue boy sent me another glare and I repressed to urge to spit slime at him.

"Well, the thing is... uh... when I fell I landed on my tail, and it broke, and I passed out. Then, Todd found me, took me to his house and bandaged it. He was taking me back to the Institute when you guys showed up." She practically whispered the whole thing in one breath, her face going redder and redder as she spoke.

"Vas? You broke your tail? Ve need to get you to the Institute so that Beast can fix it." He turned to look at me, a slightly apologetic look on his face. "Thank you, Todd, for your help."

"No problem yo, see you later...dude." Luna shot me a small smile unnoticed by her friends, and I turned and hopped away. Still thoroughly confused about the whole thing.

* * *

Luna POV

I watched Todd hop away and sighed in relief when he didn't blow my cover. Once he was out of sight I turned my attention to my hot roommate, whose warm, fuzzy hands were currently all over me. If I wasn't weak in the knees earlier, I definitely was now.

"Can I see your tail?" I nodded and let him turn me around. Extremely carefully he lifted my tail and inspected Todd's handiwork. The break shifted a bit as he studied it, and I gasped involuntarily. I started to lose my balance, and would have fallen if Scott hadn't caught me.

"Easy now, let's get you back to the Institute. We need to get that taken care of, can you walk?" I shook my head no and Scott scooped me up into his arms. Man, I was getting carried by all kinds of guys today. If I didn't hurt so bad I might have enjoyed it more. Scott waited for the others to get back in the car, then kind of awkwardly laying me across Kurt and Evan's laps so I didn't sit on my tail. I had never been more glad that they thought I was a guy until that moment. Well, that, and the time I walked in on Kurt changing shirts. Helloooo Nightcrawler!

Eventually we were all settled in the car and we started towards the Institute. The rest of the ride, thankfully, was uneventful, and soon I was laying on my stomach in the infirmary.

* * *

"Well Chiro, let's see what we have here." Beast muttered as he started to unwrap the bandages. We were the only two in the room at the moment, and that proved that Beast was not in on the secret. Great. He clicked his tongue at the sorry state of my extra appendage, and turned to get something from a counter near us.

I heard a door open and turned my head to see the Professor and Wolfie enter the room.

"How is the kid?" Wolfie asked, avoiding any pronouns that would give me away. I guess he wasn't sure if Beast knew either.

"He'll be fine, once I put a proper cast on it. He should stay out of the danger room, though. We don't want to re-injure it." Beast turned around holding a large syringe filled with a clear liquid. "This will help with the pain."

I winced and closed my eyes as Beast pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie and stuck in the needle, the turned my attention to the Professor who was... smirking at me?

"So how did you get out of there? I can see that you didn't ask any of your teammates for help." He arched an eyebrow at me and I glared at him, just a little. There had to have been a way to get me out of that school without Todd's help, so he had know somehow that Todd would come to my rescue. He could have at least filled me in! I was terrified!

I decided to answer anyways. "Todd found me and helped me. He was the one who put the splint on it. He-" I stopped talking suddenly because I began to get really dizzy. "He... he... I don't... I feel funny."

I felt Beast tick up my tail to examine it, but didn't feel any pain. I guess the medicine he gave me was starting to take effect.

"Don't worry Chiro, it's just the medicine. You may start feeling drowsy, it's ok if you fall asleep." He started to talk to the Professor and Logan, and that was the last thing I remembered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark, and I was alone. I checked the clock next to the hospital bed and saw that it was 2:48 in the morning. That would explain the darkness. I managed to wriggle my way over to my right side so I was facing the door, then pulled my immobilized tail into my lap. The break was closer to the end of my tail than the base, so I could pull it into my lap and sit up if I so desired. Which I did.

After a brief struggle I was upright in the hospital bed, and after I double checked to make sure I was alone I pulled my hoodie over my head, revealing the blue moon and star shirt I had worn to school that morning. I sighed in relief as the cool air in the infirmary hit my too-warm skin. I smiled and settled into the sheets, content to just lie there for a moment.

I lied there, just listening to the hum of the air conditioner and enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against my skin. It was nice, but I kind of missed the security of having a super powered roommate on the bed next to mine. I snuggled back down into the sheets and made sure my tail was safe, then fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

When I woke up it was at a more reasonable hour in the morning, about 5:30, and I was hungry. I sat up, yawned, and stretched, feeling great after my drug induced sleep. I was still alone in the infirmary, but I knew I wouldn't be for long, so I slipped my hoodie back over my head. Just in time too, because Jean and Beast walked in just as I was putting by sunglasses back on.

"Hey Chiro, I just brought you some breakfast." She sat a bad tray across my legs and my mouth watered at the sight, bacon, eggs, biscuits, and a tall glass a milk.

"Ooh, thank you so much!" I moved to start eating, but was stopped by Beast.

"Wait a minute, I have to take your vitals first."

Dang.

"Well, I need to go get ready for school, the rest of the X-men and I will come see you after we get home. Goodbye!" I thanked her for the food and she left. As soon as she did Beast locked the door behind her.

"Well Chiro, er, Luna, Charles has informed me of your situation. You can take that hoodie off if you want to." I gratefully striped it off and tossed it to the floor, glad to be cool again. I hated wearing the things truthfully. I got hot easily anyways and going around in long sleeves doesn't help matters.

Beast took all my vitals and I was allowed to scarf down my breakfast. I was starving, I hadn't eaten dinner or lunch the day before.

"So doc, when can I get outta here?" I mumbled through a mouth full of biscuit.

"Well, I don't want you doing anything too strenuous just yet, the tail is an extension of the spine, and you don't want to mess around with your spine." I frowned at this. It sounded like I would be in here for awhile. "But, most mutants have a bit of an increased healing power, and you are no different. I think you'll want one more night here, then we can move you back into yours and Kurt's room. You should be ok to walk after that, but nothing too major, ok?"

I nodded to show I understood, but groaned at the idea of a whole day on bed rest.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Umm, can you get me my laptop? It's on my be in my room."

He nodded left, so I was alone once again. I lied back in the bed and traced patterns in the ceiling. It was gonna be a long, boring day.

* * *

Yay! Done, finally. I've been up for hours typing this, so feel honored ;). As always, review! They make me happy and make me update faster. Especially if they give me ideas that I really like, cause then I get excited and write more.


End file.
